Solo es Amor
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Una historia sobre como uno puede seguir con su vida despues de un corazon roto, pero aun asi recordando a tu primer amor, el deseo de tener a alguien junto a ti aunque no lo ames y las relaciones que surgen a travez de la amistad
1. No digas que me amas

Disclaimer: Las canciones son de M2M y digimon es de Akiyoshi Hongo  
  
  
Solo es Amor  
  
  
Era un dia normal, comunn y corriente. Sora tenia una cita con un chico del equipo de dutbol de la escuela de Ken - era un chico mayor que el por supuesto - Habian quedado de verse en el centro comercial de Odaiba.   
El plan era simple:  
Encontrarse, ir al cine y con suerte para el chico un besito de despedida  
  
  
Got introduced to you by a friend   
You were cute and all that   
Baby you set the trend, yes you did oh   
The next thing I know we're down at the cinema   
We're sitting there, you start kissing me   
What's that about?   
  
  
Sora estaba esperandopacientemente sentada en una banquita fuera de la tienda de discos donde habia quedado de verse con el amigo de Ken. Iba vestida con una falda verde claro, zapatos con un poco de plataforma negros, calcetas altas blancas, un top blanco con brillos y un guantecillo color lila en la mano derecha. 'Solo nos hemos visto una ve, no creo que valla a reconocerme, es mas ni siquiera se porque estoy haciendo esto' penso Sora e inmediatamente se puso de pie "yo ya tengo a alguien en mente!" dijo con determinacion en un nivel de voz no muy auditible debido al fuerte volumen de la musica de la tienda de discos.  
  
Al ponerse de pie visualizo a un chico alto todo vestido de negro y el cabello rojo cubierto por un gorro igual negro. Inmediatamente se reconocieron y corrieron el uno hacia el otro.  
  
"Tu eres Yusuke?" pregunto con algo de duda aun, el asintio. Ya acabando de reconocerse planearon de nuevo su cita: irian al arcade de por ahi cerca a jugar al DDR y bailar aunque fuera una cancion juntos, comer algo, cine, karaoke y a casita. Sonaba como una buena idea, ademas de que como ambos habian llegado execivamente temprano al lugar acordado tenian mas de 9 horas para hacer todo aquello planeado.  
  
Fueron al arcade, bailaron 3 canciones, observaron a algunos mas y se fueron a ver en donde comian. Fueron a uno de esos barrios cutres de la ciudad y comieron en uno de esos pequenos estableciemientos como los que salen en los animes; comieron bajo las pequenas lamparas que los iluminaban sin hablar mucho, solo una que otra palabrilla.  
  
Ya acabada la comida se dirijieron al cine. COmo ninguno de los dos tenia ganas de enfrentarse a la hora pico en el metro se fueron caminando, de todos modos quedaba relativamente cerca y todavia faltaba 1 hora para que empezara la pelicula. En el camino al cine hablaron un poco mas sobre sus vidas, pero no mucho realemente, se notaba que Sora estaba algo incomoda saliendo con un completo extrano. Finalmente llegaron al cine, compraron las entradas y entaron corriendo a la sala porque ya habian empezado los cortos. encontraron un lugar hasta atras en una esquina.  
  
En el momento dramatico de la pelicula el chico empezo a acariciar las puntas de su cabello, despues paso su brazo detras de sus hombros "me estas empezando a gustar" le dijo el chico al oido y antes de que ella pudiera respunder el la beso en la boca.  
  
  
You're moving too fast, I don't understand you   
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend   
No I can't   
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me   
It's possible, eventual   
Love will find a way   
Love will find a way...   
  
  
Ella le dio una cachetada y salio de la sala de cine. El se rio un poco en un volumen bajo 'linda, callada, borrega, pero algo novata en esto del romanticismo, no importa, con el tiempo aprenden, de todos modos me puedo enamorar de ella, solo es amor, si quiero puedo desenamorarme no?' penso sinicamente el chico.  
  
  
Don't say you love me   
You don't even know me   
If you really want me   
Then give me some time   
Don't go there baby   
Not before I'm ready   
Don't say your heart's in a hurry   
It's not like we're gonna get married   
Give me, give me some time   
  
  
Sora iba muy enojada, pero aun le qudaban muchas horas de dia, asi que de todas formas fue al karaoke. Eran las 5:00 om aun no habia gente en el establecimiento asi que empezo a pedir todas las canciones de corazones rotos que hubieran en la maquina. Como a eso de las 8:00 pm cuando empezo a llegar la gente - y a ella le empezo a faltar el dinero - decidio tomar un descanzo e ir a la barra a pedir algo de beber.  
  
"Jyou, una botella de agua" el la miro con cara de broma y le contesto "sabias que eres mi cliente favorita? siempre es algo simple y no tengo que ponerme a hacer algo elaborado, con tigo es como si estuviera recogiendo margaritas" le paso la botella de agua y un vaso "pero no en todos lados las hay" contesto ella "touche. Anyway, cambiando de tema, que te pasa, te ves enojada, problemas en el amor?" ella lo volteo a ver para responder, pero escucho una voz familiar cantando. Volteo a ver "No, es na...da" se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Yamato con ese tipo de iluminacion que hacian que se viera con un aire misterioso. Jyou la vio embobada asi que fue a atender a los clientes que acababan de acercarse a la barra 'valla que adoro esta vida de psicologo' penso Jyou con resentimiento y sarcasmo 'siempre el que las escucha, nunca el que las tiene'.  
  
Yamato acabo de cantara y regreso a su mesa. Sora se le acerco y se sento junto a el "Hola Yamato" saludo algo sonrojada "Hola Sora...que haces aqui?" pregunto el chico de ojos como el cielo "Yo, ehh, nada, solo vine a cantar un poco y tu?" "Yo igual" Silencio entre los dos, no sabian que decir o de que hablar, solo se andaban lanzando miraditas.  
  
  
Here's how I play, here's where you stand   
Here's what to prove to get any further than   
where it's been   
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice   
Take it slow, you keep pushing me   
You're pushing me away   
Pushing me away...   
  
Don't say you love me   
You don't even know me baby…   
  
Baby don't say you love me, baby   
Give me some time...   
  
  
Continuara...  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Si, tal vez las estrofas de la cancion no van con el fic, pero creanme que cuando pense en el quedaban perfectamente. Dado que fueron 12 canciones las que me inspiraron va a ser un fic con 12 capitulos. Ya me veo sufriendo...  
  
REVIEW  
  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com  
  
  
CONTINUARA...  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
  
REVIEW  
  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com 


	2. El dia en que te fuiste

Disclaimer: Las canciones son de M2M y digimon es de Akiyoshi Hongo  
  
  
Solo es Amor parte 2  
  
  
Ella estaba llorando en su cama. Tenia el rimell todo corrido, no habia parado de llorar desde el dia que Michael se habia ido. Alguien toco a la puerta.  
  
"Mimi, hija, tienes que dejar de sufrir por ese chico. La vida sigue" ella volteo a ver a su madre desde su cama con algo de reproche "Mama, yo lo amaba, no lo entiendes? No volvere a amar a nadie mas en mi vida, es mas me unire a un convento y me quedare celibe por el resto de mi vida? ella lloro aun mas fuerte.  
  
  
Well I wonder could it be   
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby   
You were dreaming of me   
Call me crazy, call me blind   
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time   
  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
  
  
Estaban en un autocinema. Michael la habia llevado a ver "Beso Frances" en el auto que su papa le habia comprado por su cumpleanos No 18. Como Michael nunca la habia levado al atocinema y ese era el lugar tipico en las peliculas americanas viejas en las que el chico le pedia algo especial a la chica, ademas de que ya llevaban 2 anos de novios.   
"Mimi, tengo algo que decirte" le dijo Michael con algo de nervios y una mirada algo angustiada 'Si!' penso ella con alegria "Que cosa Michael" pregutno haciendose la inocente "Mi...mi, tu sabes que eres muy importante para mi, eres una chica maravillosa y me gustas mucho" Mimi estaba encantada con lo que Michael le estaba diciendo "Pero, veras" Michael trago saliva, esto que iba a decir lo tenia ensayando desde hacia una semana "las cosas han cambiado. Hay otra chica"  
  
Mimi no pudo con lo que Michael le estaba diciendo. Lo miro con ojos llorosos por un segundo y salio del aunto para despues llegar a llorar a su casa.  
  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better   
And does she love you like I do   
I do, you know I really really do   
  
Well hey   
So much I need to say   
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away   
So sad but true   
For me there's only you   
Been crying since the day   
The day you went away   
  
  
Al dia siguiente era una noche domingo en la que las nubes lloraban con la misma intensidad que la chica queria hacerlo. Eran las 9:25 pm, ya era la 6a vez en 5 minutos que veia el reloj. De pronto sono el timbre, se pregunto quien podria ser a esa hora y con esa lluvia. Se levanto del sillon y fue a abrir la puerta. Encontro a Michael con una maleta en su mano "Mimi..." ella estuvo a punto de azotarle la puerta en la nariz a Michael pero el puso su pie evitandolo "Mimi...MIMI ESCUCHAME" dijo tomandola por los hombros obligandola a mirarlo "mira, yo aun te amo, pero ya no de la forma en la que lo hacia antes. Encontre a esta chica...y no solo creo, se que ella es mi alma gemela"  
  
Ella empezaba a llorar de nuevo. Desde cuando empezaste a verla?" pregunto con una voz tan baja que seguramente solo ella pudo escuchar "que?" ella volteo a verlo con lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas "DESDE CUANDO!? DESDE CUANDO EMPEZASTE A VERLA!? DESDE CUANDO EMPEZASTE A DEJAR QUE LO NUESTRO SE DETERIORARA!? DIME DESDE CUANDO!!!" Ella lo empujo liverandose de su agarre "No...no se, simplemente, la conoci antes que a ti, pero ella se tuvo que ir a Canada y ahora ella volvio, me dijo donde vivia, asi que me voy a ir con ella a Canada" Mimi lo miro con mucho odio "Ah, conque es eso no? conoces a una chica, ella se va, vuelva un tiempo despues cuando tienes a una novia que te ama con todo su corazon, pero solo porque esta chica regresa tu me dejas verdad? que, acaso si regreso a Japon y 5 anos despues vuelvo tu la dejaras y regresaras con migo?" Michael se quedo sin palabras, no tenia excusa para lo que estaba haciendo "Mimi, eh, este..." ella lo cacheteo no dejando que acabara. El dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
  
I remember date and time   
September twenty second   
Sunday twenty five after nine   
In the doorway with your case   
No longer shouting at each other   
There were tears on our faces   
  
And we were letting go of something special   
Something we'll never have again   
I know, I guess I really really know   
  
  
=END FLASHBACK=  
  
  
"Mimi, hija" dijo su madre interrumpiendo la cena "he estado llamando y la senora Takenouchi acepto tenerte en su casa hasta tu mayoria de edad" Mimi levanto la vista de su plato y dejo de jugar con los chicharitos "Que quieres decir mama?" su madre le sonrio "Tu padre y yo pensamos que seria buena idea que regresaras a Japon por un tiempo" a Mimi se le abrio la boca de la impresion.  
  
  
The day you went away   
The day you went away   
  
  
Subio corriendo las escaleras a su cuarto. Entro como un huracan y empezo a dar de brincos por toda la habiacion como una loca.  
  
Cuando al fin se calmo se recosto en su cama, desde ahi vio en el buro de su cuarto una foto de cuando Michael y ella fueron al parque de diversiones. Era extrano que en esas 2 semanas no hubiese visto esa foto. Ella se puso de pie, tomo la foto y la abrazo "Aunque me hayas herido aun te amo" Ella se limpio la lagrima que empezaba a escurrir por su mejilla. Era la primera lagrima de alegria que tenia "Podre olvidarte mientraseste en Japon, despues de todo, solo es amor no?" dijo en voz baja y puso la foto de nuevo en el buro.  
  
  
Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone   
How could I carry on   
The day you went away   
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say   
Been crying since the day   
The day you went away   
  
The day you went away   
The day you went away   
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA...  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Autora:  
Les di los 2 primeros capitulos en el mismo dia y tal vez les de el o pasado manana, eso depende de mi inspiracion y de si tengo tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews. AYUDEN A UNA PARANOICA A ELEVAR SU AUTOESTIMA!!!   
  
REVIEW  
  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com 


	3. La chica de tus suenos

Disclaimer: Las canciones son de M2M y digimon es de Akiyoshi Hongo, ahh si, y la cancion que canta Mimi es la traduccion de la que canta Oluha(un personaje del manga "Clover")   
  
  
Solo es Amor parte 3  
  
  
Era un lindo dia de verano, Miyako iba caminando colina abajo. Llevaba puestos unos pesqueros de mezclilla rojos, unos tennis blancos y una blusa blanca de botones de manga corta a cuadros azul claro. Iba a solicitar trabajo en el karaoke que quedaba cerca de la casa de la familia Takenouchi. Ella queria empezar a juntar dinero para comprarse un vestido de gala que habia visto en un aparador. Tenia pensado llevarlo para el baile de fin de ano. Era un vestido hermoso: color crema con un velo bordado en pequenas rosas rojas encima de la tela. La parte de arriba era como un corse y luego caia libre desde la cadera. Miyako sonyaba en como se veria con ese bello vestido.  
  
Sin darse cuenta llego a la puerta del; establecimiento donde queria trabajar. Intento entrar, pero estaba cerrado. Vio un letrero en la puerta Ella miro su reloj, a penas eran las 3:38 pm 'Bueno, en lo que abren vooy a ir a comer, ya hace hambre' Se estaba volteando cuando escucho que alguien jadeante le pidiera que se quitara de enfrente de la puerta. 'grosero' penso al oir al chico que medio la hacia a un lado y metia lallave en la cerradura de la puerta. Ella volteo a ver a la persona que habia abierto "Que no abren hasta dentro de 45 minutos?" la persona que habia abierto resulto ser un chico. Retomando el aliento le respondio "Si, pero tengo deberes que hacer y este es un lugar bastante tranquilo" ambos se observaron por unos segundos hasta que se reconocieron.  
  
"Inoue?" "Jyou!" Jyou la dejo pasar al local para poder hablar a gusto "Que haces tu por aqui?" Miyakp bajo una silla de la meswa que estaba junto a ella y se sento "Vine a buscar trabajo, vi que nececitaban a alguien que se quedara en el bar de 12:00 pm a hasta las 4:00 am" le contesto con una sonrisa. "Pues el jefe aun no ha llegado, pero si quieres puedo ir ensenandote donde esta todo" propuso con una sonrisa. Jyou comenzo a mostrarle el lugar, poco despues de que acabaron el "tour" llego su jefe, Jyou los presento y dado que aun habia tiempo antes de que abrieran comenzo a hacer sus deberes.  
  
Al dia siguiente-cuando Miyako ya tenia el trabajo- se encontro con Jyou hundido en un monton de libros en la barra del local. "Hola companero de trabajo!" saludo Miyako desde la puerta y se acerco a el "Hola aprendiz de barman...uy, eso no sono muy lindo verdad?" respondio Jyou con una sonrisa y con unos ojos que parecian brillar. Miyako no supo que decir o que hacer, solo que lo queria para ella sola. Ambos rieron y Jyou empezo a ensenarle como preparar las bebidas del menu.  
  
  
I was walking down the street one day   
Then I saw you I didn't know what to say   
Your eyes were shining   
Your smile was so kind   
When I saw you I wanted you to be mine   
  
Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like   
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky   
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams   
But I can show you what love means   
  
  
'Tu y yo somos el uno para el otro' recordo Mimi en lo que Michael le habia dicho el dia de su aniversario de 6 meses mientras caminaba hacia la banda de reclamo de equipaje, seguia pensando en el a pesar de que ella se habia propuesto olvidarlo.   
  
Sora habia ido a recogerla al aeropuerto. A penas vio que Mimi salia por la puerta de llegada con un monton de maletas penso 'Va a ser dificil llegar a casa' Mimi la vio y agito la mano con energia y finjiendo una sonrisa. Sora corrio hacia ella para ayudarle con el equipaje. Con mucho trabajo pudieron salir del aeropuerto y llegar a la camioneta que los esperaba afuera.   
  
"Taichiii!!! baja y ayudanos a meter el equipaje en la cajuela" de la van bajo el chico de cabello alborotado, solo que ya no tanto, habia crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que se habian visto. Llevaba una camisa azul con una franja naranja de manga corta y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros. "Sora, si sabias que era Mimi la que venia debiste dejar que yo bajara tambien a ayudarte con el equipaje"dijo sonriendo mientras metia una de las maletas a la cajuela, Mimi se sonrojo ante ese comentario sobre su forma de empecar.  
  
Mimi iba muy cansada del viaje asi que se metio a la parte de atras de la van, se recosto y se quedo dormida. Taichi y Sora iban hablando sobre el partido de futbol del dia anterior, de como les iba en la escuela(principalmente en la clase de educacion fisica), y recuerdos de mas partidos de futbol, la verdad era de lo unico que podian hablar desde que Taichi se le habia roto el corazon cuando Sora le habia confezado que amaba a Yamato.  
  
hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos dos 'Ni siquiera pude decirle' penso Taichi con arrepentimiento y furia al mismo tiempo. El semaforo se puso en rojo. El volteo para mirarla, aun sentia algo por ella, ya no era tan fuerte como antes porque se habia resignado, pero dentro de el aun habia algo, por eso es por lo que no le habia ocntado sobre sus sentimientos. El semaforo se puso y avanzaron.  
  
Llegaron a casa de Sora como a eso de las 12:00 pm. Mimi seguia en el 5o suenyos. Sora fue a abrir la puerta mientras dejaba que Taichi entrara con algunas de las maletas. Ella siguio deteniendo la puerta hasta que Taichi acabo de descargar "Ya solo te falta Mimi" dijo en voz baja mientras la sacaba de la parte trasera de la van con cuidado para no despertarla. Ella era pequena en comparacion a Taichi. El la tenia en sus brazos, ella pego su cabeza al pecho del chico buscando recargarse en algo.  
  
"Donde la pongo Sora?" le pregunto a la chica pelirroja. "Ponla en el futon que esta en mi cuarto" Taichi le pidio las llaves para abrir el departamento. Logro abrirlo con mucho trabajo(con Mimi en brazos). EL la deposito en el futon que habia junto a la cama de Sora. La observo unos momentos para estar seguro de que estaba bien dormida.  
  
  
One day you came and talked to me   
And you said we are meant to be   
I was happy, everything was so nice   
But then I found out that everything was a lie   
  
  
Taichi se fue de casa de Sora despuesde haber acabado de subir el equipaje al departamento en el que vivian Sora y su madre.  
  
Cuando Sora estaba entrando vio que Mimi despertaba. "*Yawn* Sora, no habra algun karaoke abierto a esta hora? Hace mucho que no voy a uno" Sora estaba algo cansada y estuvo a punto de negarse a ir, pero estaban de vacaciones asi que no importaria si se desvelaban, podian dormir hasta las 2:00 pm del dia siguiente 'Ademas Yamato tal vez este ahi'adjunto Sora a sus pensamientos "Si, hay uno por aqui cerca, nadamas deja que me arregle un poco"  
  
Ambas fueron en direccion al bano para pasarse una manita de gato. Sora salio con el cabello suelto como siempre y un poco de maquillaje. Mimi en cambio solo se agarro el pelo en una especie de cebolla simple y sin maquillaje alguno(N/A: como yo!!!)  
  
Sora llevo a Mimi al karaoke, en el camino Mimi hablaba y hablaba sobre todo lo que no podia hacer en EUA porque no lo habia y todo lo que tenia planeado hacer ya que estaba ahi. Si sora le hubiera puesto mas atencion se habria dado cuenta del tono triste en la voz de Mimi intendando ser ocultado por la sonrisa que ella traia en la cara, en cambio solo asentia, la verdad es que iba pensando en que le diria a Yamato si lo veia ahi.  
  
Llegaron al lugar justo en el peor momento: Habian dos borrachos (un chico y una chica) cantando. El chico iba totalmente fuera de ritmo y la chica tenia una voz tan aguda que parcia que las botellas y los vasos del bar explotarian en cualquier momento. De todos modos entraron. Se sentaron en una mesa central y acabaron de escuchar a la pareja que estaba en el escenario. "Puedo ofrecerles algo" llego Miyako con una sonrisa. "Miyako? Que haces aqui!?" pregunto Sora con un tono de alegria y sorpresa a la vez "Trabajo aqui" contesto con una linda sonrisa. Tardo unos momentos en reconocer a Mimi, pero cuando lo hizo empezo a saltar de alegria "Ya empezaba a pensar que no te acordabas de mi" dijo Mimi alegremente al ver a su vieja amiga "Bueno, puedo pedir su orden?"  
  
Miyako fue a la barra donde encontro a Jyou dormido "eit! ese barman, no se duerma" Jyou se levanto de golpe algo confundido "Una margarita y un martini" Miyako se paso por detras de la barra y agarro un refresco y una botella de agua. Le pregunto a Jyou si estaba bien "No es nada, solo tengo algo de suenyo" contesto el con los ojos cerandosele de nuevo.  
  
  
Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like   
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky   
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams   
But I can show you what love means   
  
  
Miyako volvio a la mesa en la que estaban Mimi y Sora. Le dio su numero de telefono a Mimi para despues ponerse de acuerdo para hacer algo.  
  
Mimi canto varias veces, a diferencia de Sora, la cual no parecia hacer otra cosa que buscar a alguien. Para eso de la 1:30 am, cuando ya casi no habia nadie decidieron retirarse.  
  
Pasaron algunas horas hasta que fue hora de cerrar. "Adios, buenas noches, esperamos verlos de nuevo" despidio Miyako con entusiasmo a l ultimo cliente que se iba. Jyou, si siquiera darse cuenta por el cansancio dejo caer su cabeza sobre un par de cacahuates que habian en la barra.  
Miyako empezo a recoger algunas cosas mientras Jyou levantaba la cara de la barra con una expresion de "Malditos sean los clientes que comen como pollos" El se quito los grumos que tenia en el rostro y fue a la "bodega" por un trapeador para limpiar lo que habian hecho esa pareja de borrachoes en el bano; gracias dios que nadie habia entrado antes para quejarse, el habia estado bastante ocupado con los "pollos" que andaban pide y pide botanas, si no hubiera sido porque Miyako estaba ahi no habria podido hacer nada mas que desmayarse o caer dormido en lo que servia a un cliente.  
  
"Y bien senorita, que opina usted de la vida de un trabajador de centros nocturnos?" Miyako se desplomo en una silla y se masajeo las sienes "Te dire, preferiria trabajar en un antro, de menos ahi la musica es cantada por gente no TAAAAN desafinada(N/A: a mi si me gusta el J-Pop)Jyou la miro picaramente solto el trapeador y subio al escenario. "Que cancion es la que te gustaria cantar?" ella lo miro con cara de broma "pues, no se, me dan ganas de cantar kung-fu fighting" Jyou asintio y la puso. Tomo a Miyako de la mano y la ayudo a subir, ella sintio que se sonrojaba.  
Eran mas risas que canto, repitieron la cancion un millon de veces hasta que empezaron a quedarse sin voz.  
  
"Y bien companera? volvemos al trabajo de limpieza o lo dejamos para manana temprano?" Miyako se froto la barbilla como en senal de que estaba pensando "Pues, yo creo que mero limpiamos hoy, asi podemos levantarnos tarde manan" Le contesto la chica de cabello lila.  
  
Volvieron al trabajo de limpieza, acabaron con el mugrero ya bastante tarde, o mejor dicho temprano, eran las 3:00 am. "Creo que no debimos habernos quedado cantanto todo ese rato. Ya estariamos en casa" acoto Miyako. Jyou solo le sonrio con una expresion cansada. Mitako salio del local y se dirigio cansada a su casa, dentro de ella sentia que le habria gustado haberse quedado el resto de la madrugada con Jyou.  
  
Jyou se habia quedado sun poco mas de tiempo en el karaoke para recoger sus cosas. Cuando tomo su mochila recordo a una de las clientes que habia tenido esa noche; estaba seguro de que era ella, esa voz, esos ojos, esos labios los cuales sonyo muchas veces que llegaba a besar, esa chica que el habia dado por vencido cuando se fue a vivir al otro lado del mundo. "Mimi" suspiro cerrando los ojos e intentando recordarla en el momento en que cantaba "quiero ser feliz, busco mi alegria con tigo, ser feliz, convertirme en tu bien estar. Llevame a un lugar cierto con tigo, llevame..."  
Pero para ella no era mas que si simpatico amigo Jyou y nada mas.  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Miyako entro a su casa, la alegria que habia sentido hacia unos momentos habia desaparecido, ahora sentia un hoyo en el estomago. En todo el dia que habian estado ahi el no la habia llamado por su nombre; ahora que lo pensaba, nunca habian pasado de hablarse por el apellido, por lo menos el.  
Camino en direccion a su cuarto. Se cambio a oscuras con la mirada aun perdida, pensando en su companero de trabajo. Ella habia estado infatuada con el desde la primera vez que lo habia visto "Ay, eres tan guapo como nos habian contado !" ahora se daba cuenta que ademas le gustaba su forma de ser. No pudo hacer nada mas que suspierar y esperar a quedarse dormida.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mimi miraba al techo de la habitacion pensando, aun, en Michael. Todas las canciones que habia cantado esa noche habian sidi "dedicadas" para el, aun que ella sabia que no estaba ahi, que el no la amaba, que el la habia usado como consuel y que no le importaban para nada sus sentimientos, ella no podia evitarlo, queria seguir gritando el amor que sentia por el a los 4 vientos. 'Dijiste que eramos el uno para el otro' penso ahogando una lagrima.  
  
Sora miraba al mismo techo, la misma mirada perdida, pensando en que no habia visto a su amor esa noche. Ella habia intentado desde hacia tiempo rehacer su vida con alguien mas resignada a nunca tener el amor de Yamato para ella, pensando siempre que en que el amaba a alguien mas, y cuando por fin supo que no era asi otra chica ya se lo habia ganado, ahora tenia que aguantar ser solo su amiga.  
-'Muchas gracias Yama-chan'  
-'De nada, para eso estan los amigos'  
Recordo el momento en el que el le corto las alas, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.  
  
  
How could you do this to me   
You said we are meant to be   
You showed me how to cry   
When you told me everything was a lie   
  
Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like   
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky   
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams   
But I can show you what love means   
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA...  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Autora:  
Perdon por la tardanza, pero como pueden ver, es un capitulo hasta eso bastante larguito(5 y media paginas, para mi eso es mucho ehh)  
  
Los capitulos de mis otros fics son cortos porque asi me tardo menos en hacer las entregas, de todos modos se compenzan los capitulos cortos con mas capitulos. Por ejemplo, para el capitulo 5 creo que va a estar bastante larguito.  
  
REVIEW  
  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com 


End file.
